A Sasuella Story
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha feels like a poor teenage boy, but he isn't. He lives with his stepfather and his two stepsisters. The only person that knows and cares about Sasuke is Shino and a person's screenname known as FoxyPrince101. Paring: NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Me: My fourth story!

Naruto: Did it have to be a SasuNaru fan fiction.

Me: Yes.

Sasuke: -checking out Naruto-

Naruto: Even Sasuke-teme is checking me out!

Me: Sasuke! Do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Whatever. SasuNaruFan10001 does not own Naruto or the movie a Cinderella Story.

Naruto: Ima kill you Sasuke-teme!

Me: To the story!

---Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---

"talking"

__

"thinking"

****

"Narration"

---Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---

****

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a handsome little boy and his widowed mother."

"It's beautiful." a little boy said while looking at the snow globe with a castle in it.

****

"Okay. It wasn't that long ago. And it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was Tokyo, Japan. It looked faraway because you barely see it through the smog. But to me, growing up, Tokyo was my kingdom. I was my mom's best friend. And she was mine. Being raised by a woman put me behind the work out and clothes department. But I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest boy in the world. My mom owned the coolest diner. I loved hanging out there. It was a place where a diet was a four-letter word here and grease came at no additional charge. At Mikoto, everyone felt like family."

"Make a wish prince." a kind woman said.

****

"What did I need to wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest mom. But I guess to my mom, I needed I more thing: Orochimaru."

"You look beautiful Mikoto!' a woman said.

"Hey Orochimaru-san!"

****

"Along with my new stepfather came his daughters, Ino-chan and Temari-chan. My out-of-step-sisters. But as long as my mother was happy, so was I. We were going to be one big, happy family."

Orochimaru dropped something and the little boy had to pick it up. He was left out of the photo.

"Cheeeeeeeese!"

"One's enough." Orochimaru said.

****

"Unfortunatly, this was no fairy tale."

"He took her hand, and he kissed it. Then he swooped her up onto his horse. And the beautiful princess and the handsome prince rode off to his castle where they lived happily ever after." Mikoto said while reading a book to her son.

"Do fairy tales come true, mom?" her son asked.

"Well, no. But dreams come true."

"Do you have a dream?"

"Yeah. My dream is that you'll grow up and go to college and then maybe, someday, you'll build your own castle." Mikoto answered her son.

"Where do princes go to college?"

"They go where princesses go. They go to Hiroshima Shudo University." Mikoto answered her son's question, "But, Sasuke-kun, you know, fairy tales aren't about just about finding beautiful princesses. They're about fulfilling your dreams and about standing up for what you believe in. As I always say, never let the fear of striking out-"

"Keep you from playing the game." Sasuke continued.

"Right. Just remember, if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." Mikoto said, then kissed Sasuke on the forehead. Right when they were having a mother-son moment, the room started to shake, "Earthquake!" Mikoto said while putting Sasuke under his doorway.

****

"My kingdom crumbled during The Great Kantō earthquake."

"Help! Help!" Orochimaru screamed for Mikoto to save him.

"Don't go." Sasuke said to his mother.

"I'll be right back." she said.

Sasuke watched as he saw his mother run for Orochimaru. He looked back at his room and the snow globe with the castle in it fell to the floor.

Sasuke is now at the baseball field he and his mother used to go at because his mother loved baseball.

****

"I lost my best friend that day. From then on, the only fairy tales in my life were the ones I read about in books. Since my mother didn't leave a will, my stepfather got everything. The house, the diner, and to his dismay, me."

Sasuke is now in his new room. He is looking around, then he fell asleep.

---Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---

Me: There's the first chapter.

Naruto: There was nothing about me! -anime cry-

Me: I'm sorry Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme was that important in this chapter.

Sasuke: It talked about my past. I don't like it when people do that.

Me: Whatever Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun, look on the bright side. You're the school's heart throb and captain on the football team.

Naruto: REALLY?!

Sasuke: Sweet. -smirks-

Naruto and Sasuke: Review!

Naruto: -attacks Sasuke-

Me: -sweat drop-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's chapter 2!

Naruto: Am I in this one?!

Me: Yes!

Naruto & Sasuke: Yay!

Naruto: grrrrr…… SasuNaruFan10001 does not own Naruto or the movie A Cinderella Story in any way. -attacks Sasuke-

Me: To the story.

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

8 Years Later…

"Sasuke-kun… Sasu…. Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru yelled. Orochimaru woke Sasuke, " It's breakfast time. So bring me Manda's breakfast, Sasuke-kun!"

Now we're in the backyard where Orochimaru is doing something to Manda.

**__**

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the swimming part.)

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I'm coming." Sasuke said while holding a plate of dead rats.

"Are these the ones we bought yesterday that I asked for?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hai. It took me a while to find them." Sasuke replied.

"Yes. Manda likes them. Its hard to find these kinds of rats for my baby." Orochimaru said, "What are you doing just standing there? Get to work."

"I can't go to work. I've got a big test I have to study for." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Listen, Sasuke. People got to school to get smarter so that they can get a job. You already have a job. So it's like skipping a step. Come on, get going." Orochimaru said and turned back to Manda. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in disgust and turned around to go back to the house. Sasuke is running across the back lawn trying to turn off the sprinklers, "No, Sasuke-kun. Leave those on. The lawn looks a little brown for Manda."

"Orochimaru-sama, we're supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought." Sasuke said.

"Droughts are for poor people. Do you think Zeebra has a brown lawn? People who have extra water have extra class."

Sasuke closed the front door and ran towards his car trying not to get wet.

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

"You call that grade-A beef? Well, that cow must have cheated on his test." Anko said, then hung up the phone, "Ibiki, enough with the salmon. You already made a salmon omelet, salmon soup, and salmon pudding. Come on."

"Help me. Orochimaru is making people eat me." Ibiki had a salmon and had a high pitched vioce.

"That's nasty."

"Bite me, Anko-san. Bite me."

"That's nasty." Anko said while walking out of the kitchen, "Tori-san, your order's up."

"Coming." A 50 year old lady said, "I got it." when Tori grabbed the food, she fell on the floor.

"Safe." Ibiki said.

"I'm okay." Tori said.

"Choza, how are you?" Anko asked.

"Super." Choza answered.

"That's good. So, cheese omelet, extra bacon, crisp, blueberry muffin and a coke."

"Make it a Diet Coke. I'm trying to watch my weight."

"It's not going anywhere." Anko said.

DING

"Pick up these salmon waffles." Ibiki said.

Sasuke is in his work uniform, cleaning up a table.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you still here?" Anko asked.

"I'm almost done." Sasuke said.

"You'll be late for school."

"I'll get there. Orochimaru-sama goes ballist if I don't finish."

"I don't care. What I care about is your education. He's got you getting up at the crack of dawn. Your mom would want you at school." Anko said.

"But-"

"No more 'buts.' You just leave Orochimaru and his butt with me."

"Thanks, Anko-san."

"Get."

Sasuke grabbed his book and book bag and headed out the door.

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

Sasuke is now in front of Shino's house. Sasuke is now wearing a plain blue shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a Yakult Swallows baseball cap on, "Hey, looking good Mrs. Aburame."

"Why, thank you Sasuke-kun." Miyoko replied. **_(A/N: Miyoko is a made up character. Don't bother looking for her in the Naruto Character List.)_**

"Your welcome."

"Any-Anything is possible if you just believe." Shino said. Shino is wearing a teal blue rappers outfit with sunglasses and chains.(**_A/N: In this story, Shino is going to be more talkative.)_** "Anything is possible if you just believe."

"Audition today, son?" Miyoko asked.

"Yeah. 5:00, all right? Tell dad."

"Knock them dead."

"Mom. Now, do you see what I have to go to school in? No offense, Sasuke-kun. Honestly, don't you feel sorry for me?" Shino asked.

"No. I feel sorry about the three cars we got you that you totaled." Miyoko answered.

"Okay. All right."

"Shino-kun, what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked.

"What? This is my Zeebra Dizzle look." Shino answered.

"I cannot drive you to school like that."

"Sasuke-kun, I am a Metheod actor, okay? This is part of my training."

"I know, I know, I know. But look at this." Sasuke said while pointing at the chains.

"All right. Take two."

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

"Good morning Fighting Dreamers. Here's your daily drought reminder to conserve water. Cut your showers short. Brown points go out to Mr. Tatami who hasn't had one in weeks. Remember, todays your last chance to get tickets to the big Halloween homecoming dance. You too can dress up like someone you're not, for a change. I mean, I-" TenTen was interrupted.

"What were you going to say?" Shizune asked.

----------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

At The Paring Lot…..

"Primo parking spot dead ahead." Shino told Sasuke, "Okay, there's a spot. There's a spot. Sasuke-kun, watch out. Watch out."

"Okay. Got this spot. You snooze, you lose!"

"Well, if it isn't Sakura Haruno and her ladies in waiting. Sakura-chan wants me so bad. Shino said.

"You've never even talked to her before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, I've talked to her. Okay? In my mind. And let me tell you, in my mind, she wants me so bad."

"Shino, you could do so much better than Sakura Haruno. Even in your mind." Sasuke said.

"There's another spot." Shino told Sasuke.

"Got it."

A black car comes zooming in and takes the spot Shino pointed out.

"Come on." Sasuke said in anger.

Two boys come out of the car and laughs at Sasuke and Shino. A cute blonde hair, blue eyed guy comes out of the car with his book bag and he gets Sasuke's attention. The blonde haired guy locks the car doors and out the alarm on and walks towards his friends.

"Naruto-kun."

"I swear, people like Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are genetically programmed to find each other. How can so much ego be in one relationship?" Sasuke says.

"Imagine what they say about you."

"They don't even know I exist."

"Ew. Stalkerazzi at three o' clock." Tayuya said.

Sakura turns around and sees who Tayuya was talking about. Sakura takes a megaphone away from Hinata, "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks." Sakura says to Shino and Sasuke. Naruto looks at Sakura with disgust.

"Hey, diner boy, can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you." Kiba asks Sasuke.

"And you thought they didn't know you exist." Shino said to Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke mutters.

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here--------

"Move. Move. Move. Move. Move." Sakura, Tayuya, and Hinata told everyone that was in their way.

"Sakura-chan. Hey, sister-friend." Both Ino and Temari said.

Sakura, Tayuya, and Hinata ignored tham and keeps on walking by, "Remind me why we tolerate them." Sakura asks.

"They gave you a Prada bag for your birthday." Tayuya answered.

"Try 'Frada' bag. Totally fake." Hinata corrected Tayuya.

Sasuke and Shino got out of Sakura, Tayuya, and Hinat's way and started walking towards school campus before classes start.

"Greetings. Sasuke-kun, you look nice." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get back to my galaxy now. Zion. Nara Shikamaru here. Hello"

"Poor guy." Shino said.

"At least he's happy." Sasuke said.

"Happy? Guy lives in another world."

"Sometimes fantasy is better than reality, Shino." Sasuke said. Sasuke's phone rings. Ir was a text message.

"Speaking of fantasy."

"I'll see you later."

"Yes, the secret admirer bekons."

---------Long Line Is Supposed To Be Here---------

Me: Chapter two done.

Naruto: I was mentioned only once!

Me: Trust me. You'll be mentioned more than once in chapter three.

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Why does bitchy-slut get to be with Naruto-kun?

Naruto: 'Cause, she was the first person to have popped into my head.

Sasuke: But still.

Me: Arg! ENOUGH!

Naruto: Review please. -gives really cute puppy dog eyes with a pout-

Sasuke: -super mega nosebleed-

Me: Who can resist that?


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here is chapter 3!

Naruto: Am I in this one?

Sasuke: Yeah. Is Naruto in this one?

Me: YES! DO THS DISCLAIMER OR ELSE!

Naruto: -scared- SasuNaruFan10001 does not own Naruto or the movie A Cinderella Story!

Me: Now, the story.

* * *

"talking"

"typing"

* * *

FoxyPrince101: Where have you been? We haven't talked in ages.

"We've talked this morning." Sasuke said while typing it in his cell phone.

FoxyPrince101: I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?

"You first." Sasuke said while typing it in his cell phone.

FoxyPrince101: Well, I'm thinking Ebisu-sensei dissected one too many frogs.

Sasuke quietly laughed at that and quickly glanced at one of his sensei's. Sasuke was looking around to see who this FoxyPrince101 is.

FoxyPrince101: Ribet Ribet.

Sasuke laughed at that too.

SlaveBoi206: LOL.

FoxyPrince101: I wanna hear your laugh.

FoxyPrince101: When can we finally meet?

Right when Sasuke was going to reply, the bell rang for school to start. Right down the bench was Naruto and on his cell phone was the last message that SlaveBoi206 and it said soon.

* * *

Now Sasuke is in the school's computer room talking to FoxyPrince101.

FoxyPrince101: How was your day so far?

SlaveBoi206: Raging step dad, work and cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?

FoxyPrince101: Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone.

FoxyPrince101: Then I think of you.

SlaveBoi206: Hey, FoxyPrince101, do you think we've ever met?

FoxyPrince101: I don't know. Our school has over 3500 kids.

SlaveBoi206: Well, that narrows it down.

FoxyPrince101: Well, at least I can eliminate the girls.

FoxyPrince101: Your not a chick right? Because if you are, I'll have to kick your butt.

Sasuke quietly laughed at that statement.

SlaveBoi206: I am not a girl, but I can be easily mistakin for one.

* * *

Now Sasuke and FoxyPrince101(Naruto) are at their homes talking to each other.

SlaveBoi206: Have you told your aunt about Hiroshima Shudo University yet?

FoxyPrince101: If only I could. I haven't even told her I want to be a writer.

SlaveBoi206: My mother always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.

FoxyPrince101: Not my aunt. She has another plan for my life.

SlaveBoi206: It's 2 a.m. We've been at this for five hours.

FoxyPrince101: Well, I think we broke our record.

SlaveBoi206: We should turn in. Sweet dreams.

FoxyPrince101: Wait, I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs. In wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hand, the lips, the eyes. For the meeting of tomorrow.

SlaveBoi206: Quoting an American man named Tennyson. Impressive.

FoxyPrince101: Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor.

"Sweet dreams." Naruto said to SlaveBoi206.

* * *

Me: End of chapter 3.

Naruto: So this chapter was mainly about me and Sasuke talking?

Me: Pretty much.

Sasuke: Sweet.

Naruto: -rolls eyes- Review please. -puppy dog eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Here is another chappie!

Naruto: This should be good. I watched this movie 100 times!

Sasuke: He ate too much sugar.

Naruto: SasuNaruFan1001doesnotownNarutobecauseSasukedoes!Shedoesn'townthemovie,ACinderellaStoryeither!

Me: He is definitely hyper or else he would never have said that you own Naruto.

Sasuke: Me likey the hyper Naruto.

Naruto: Tothestory!!!

* * *

Sasuke and Shino are at a baseball field. Sasuke is just hitting the baseballs. The last one he hit almost hit Shino, but he dodged it. 

"That was close. You're finally gonna be able to meet him."

"I don't know. He' to good to be true." Sasuke said. Shino put another baseball in the basball machine and Sasuke had hit it. Almost hitting Shino again.

"Come on. It's been, like, a month since you met him in that Hiroshima Shudo University chat rook, okay? You talk to him all the time. You know him." Shino said while gathering some baseballs and putting them into a little basket.

"I know, but he doesn't know me. What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? Maybe this whole relationship's just better for cyberspace." Sasuke said. Shino put another baseball in that machine and Sasuke had hit it, but it hit Shino's foot. Sasuke tried so hard not to laugh.

"Listen, okay? You have to go to that dance, okay? This FoxyPrince101 guy isn't gonna be in one place for long, all right? If it helps, I'll be your escort." Shini said while picking up a baseball.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, not believing it.

"Yeah."

"You rock, Shino." Sasuke said. Then his phone rang. He took it out of his jean pocket to see who it is, "Hello?"

"Sasuke. Some little brat got into Manda's rats and ate them akk." Orochimaru said while looking at one of his other snakes, "I need more rats. And pick up my dry cleaning. And wash my car." Orochimaru ordered then hung up.

"Orochimaru. One more pitch."

"Why do you act like his slave?" Shino asked.

"Simple. No Orochimaru, no money for Hiroshima Shudo University." Sasuke simply answered.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said. Shino put the baseball he was holding in the machine and when it shot out, Sasuke pretended the ball was Orochimaru's face and hit it really far.

"Hey, it out of here." someone said.

The ball landed on the other side of the baseball fence. It landed by Naruto and Kiba.

"Damn, a girl hit that. See, now that impressive." Naruto said.

"So, what are you and Sakura going to the dance as?" Kiba said while changing the subject.

"I don't know if I'm going with Sakura." Naruto said.

"You're not gonna go with Sakura? Who are you gonna go with?" Kiba asked, surprised of what he just heard.

"I don't know. It's a mystery to me." Naruto said while throwing the baseball towards Sasuke and Shino.

"Thank you." Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"You're welcome." Naruto shouted back, then caught the football pass that Kiba threw.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Come on. A little bit more. Right there. Thirty percent off for USC alumni." Tsunade said, then turned around and started walking towards Naruto. 

"Looks good, my friend. Make sure you get these rims." Naruto said to Chouji while supervising his work on cleaning a car.

"Naruto." Tsunade said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"What's with all those college brochures in your bedroom?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Naruto's question.

"What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked. Tsunade took off her sunglasses and gave Naruto a serious look, which scared Naruto, "I'm trying to keep my options open."

"You don't need options. It is all taken care of. Look, Naruto, we've been working on this programs since you were nine years old. You're gonna play USC football, graduate, and then you'll manage this business with me. Your future is set. So don't mess with it the plan. All right?" Tsunade said.

"Wouldn't think of it." Naruto said while looking down.

"Theres another customer. Go make the happy." Tsunade ordered, then walked away.

"Yes, sir, here's your car." someone said.

Naruto walked towards the car he had to take of," Well, you need a waz." Naruto said while writing it down.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, angrily.

"I meant the car." Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke almost fainted by that smile.

'Oh, fine." Sasuke said. Then two cars came at the same time.

"Naruto." Temari said.

"Hi." Ino said while running towards Temari, "We need our cars washed."

"Yeah, look." Temari said while pointing at the dirty cars, "Dirt."

"One second, ladies. All right. Take this inside when you're done. Thank you very much." Naruto told Sasuke while handing him a piece of paper.

"Oh, my God, he is and angel."

"He's so cute."

"I know."

"So who'd you guys pay to make your cars so dirty?" Sasuke asked both Ino and Temari.

"Excuse me? Like what are you, the dirt police?" Temari asked.

"haha. Yeah. The dirt police." Ino said, "Like, excuse me, miss, do you know how fast your dirt was going."

"You should have stopped with the dirt police." Temari told Ino. Ino stopped laughing and then crossed her arms and gave Sasuke a serious face, "You should get going, because our dad's looking for you."

"Well, where is her?" Sasuke asked.

"He's at home." Ino answered.

* * *

Me: Another one done. 

Naruto: Ow. My head.

Sasuke: Are you okay?

Naruto: Yeah. Anyway, whens the dance?

Sasuke: Yeah?!

Me: Soon.

Sasuke: Review please.

Naruto: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!


	5. author note

**Hey everybody that reads this story. Ummm… yeah. As you can tell, I haven't updated for a while. If you haven't figured that out, then your really stupid. Just kidding. I haven't updated because my A Cinderella Story is literally stuck in my dvd/vcr player and it won't play the movie. When I ask my dad to fix me dvd/vcr player, which will be in some time, I will continue the story. For now, please enjoy my other stories. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 5

-1Here is the next chapter. You all are so wonderful for waiting. Instead of using my dvd, I used you tube. Thank you tube for having this movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Cinderella Story in anyway.

---

"You were looking for me?" Sasuke asked when he entered the backyard.

"Yesssss," Orochimaru answered while washing his pet snake, Manda, "Did you finish your errands because I need you to head back to the diner to take the night shift."

"Well, tonight's my night off and tonight is also the Halloween Dance at school," Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru faced Sasuke, "I know, but you need to stop being so self-centered, Sasuke and start thinking of other's," Orochimaru said, "And other's need you to go back to the diner and wash the floors tonight."

"But, I really need to go to this dance, Orochimaru. I have too," Sasuke pleaded.

"Come on, Sasuke. You need to earn your tuition money for college. You gotta bust a lot of tables."

"Orochimaru, I'm a straight A student. I work seven days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes. I never asked you for anything. Please let me go to this dance," Sasuke said.

Orochimaru just sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Now that you're old enough, there is something that I wanted to tell you. You're not very handsome and you're not very bright," Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in disgust. "I'm so glad we had that talk," he said while grinning. Sasuke just walked away and Orochimaru continued washing Manda.

---

Sasuke entered from the back room while a couple of packages of napkins. He saw some of the 'cool' kids sitting themselves at a table. Sasuke wasn't looking and accidently knocked into Orochimaru and fell to the ground.

"You're in my way," he said. Then walked away.

"Arg. It must be Halloween because look you just came in. The Beast," Anko said to Tori. Tori laughed at Anko's joke.

"I'm gonna be picking up Ino and Temari at the Halloween Dance. I'll be back at twelve sharp," Orochimaru told Sasuke while counting the money that was in the cash register.

"Okay."

Orochimaru had put some money in his back pockets, "Oo. Still got room in there," Anko said with disgust.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Genda Hiro. _**(A/N: Made her up.)**_ Don't you have more important things to do, like cleaning toilets?" Orochimaru jokily asked.

"You know, I would, but I'm too busy running this place. But, be my guest," Anko said while showing Orochimaru where the bathrooms are.

He just frowned, "Sorry, I can't. I just got a one hundred and fifty dollar rings on each finger,: he answer while showing his hands.

Anko just jokily congratulated Orochimaru, "Keep it up, Orochimaru. I'm gonna have to find a place where I can put my six dollar pedicure."

"Why are you wearing that ridicules outfit?" Orochimaru asked Anko.

"Orochimaru, if I wanted to look like a clown, I could have just joined the circus," Anko answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're part of my circus now. I could have you clean the elephant's butts with the wet one," Orochimaru said in anger. Orochimaru then stepped closer to Anko, "I don't think you realize but I can…"

"… fire me?!" Anko finished Orochimaru's sentence. "Please. Go right ahead. Let's see you do it. See how many costumers you have when you do," Anko said.

Orochimaru just looked at his costumers, then looked back at Anko, "I'm a very appealing person." He then walked away after a few minutes.

"Yeah. In your head," Anko said after him while walking to Sasuke. Orochimaru then slammed the door.

"I'm a very appealing person," both Sasuke and Anko said in unison.

"I want to hurt him so badly," Anko said while helping Sasuke with the putting napkins in the napkin holders.

"I just wanted to graduate a year early just to be three thousand miles away at Hiroshima Shudo University," Sasuke said while putting napkins in the napkin holders.

"You could get a scholarship to the University of Mars and that still wouldn't be far enough," Anko said while walking awhile. Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke, I'm desperate. Can you cover that back table for me?" Tori asked while holding a lot of plates and pointing to a group of kids.

When Sasuke saw who he had to serve, he wanted to refuse, "But- I-" Sasuke just sighed and walked towards the 'cool' kids.

"Why do I have a feeling that I will be having a lot of calories here?" Sakura asked while looking at the menu.

"I already ate," Hinata said.

"Hinata, oxygen doesn't qualify as a food group," Gaara said jokily. Kiba laughed at that.

Sasuke showed up and Sakura smirked, "Well, if it isn't diner boy," Sakura said and the boys, except Naruto, laughed. Naruto just put his hands over his face in shame.

"What do you want, guys?" Sasuke asked while taking out his notepad and pen.

"Is there anything on here that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking about that question, "Water," he simply answered.

"Water?" Kiba asked. Naruto just chuckled.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at her and then order, "I'll have a vas. _**(A/N: I have no clue how to spell that.)**_"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"It's water. From Norway," Tayuya answered. Kiba and Gaara chuckled.

"Sorry, we only have water from the valley," Sasuke said.

"Oh, well, I'll just have an iced Tea," Sakura said while picking up her menu.

"Make that two. Oh, and I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito, diner boy" Kiba said. Everyone, except Naruto, laughed. Sasuke just turned around and walked away.

"She is so not getting a tip," Sakura said while picking up her menu and looking at it again.

"Sakura. We, really need to talk," Naruto said while putting his arm around her, "Privately."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say to my peeps," Sakura said. Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, and Tayuya started getting closer to both Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay," Naruto said, "I wanna break up."

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"Ouch," Gaara said.

"Are you in love with somebody else?" Sakura asked, curious.

"I think so," Naruto answered while smiling.

"Who, bro?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered while looking at Kiba. Naruto then looked back at Sakura, "We can still be-"

"Don't!" Sakura said while pointing at Naruto, "Say the word friends. Fortunately for you, I'm gonna over look this mental break down. Now… Just… Chill out. And we're gonna go get ready for the dance. I'll see you there." Sakura said while she, Hinata, and Tayuya where sliding out of the seats to leave.

"That went well," Kiba said.

"She took it well," Gaara said.

"Get going guys," Naruto said. Kiba and Gaara slid out of the seats and left too, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Later, diner boy," Kiba said while walking out.

When Sasuke returned, he saw Naruto up and about to leave. He then held up money, "Um, don't worry about it," Sasuke said, then walked away with the orders.

Naruto then left to go the diner door. When Sasuke returned, Anko was cleaning the counter, "Those kids remind me of why I fought in school." She then took the two cups and went to the back.

Right before Naruto was about to leave, someone in a Zorro costume. Naruto just looked at the person like he was from another planet and left, "Have no fear! Zorro is here," the person said while putting the right side of the cape on the left side. He then ran to Sasuke with a key in hand, "And he has the keys to his mom's Mercedes." He then looked at Sasuke, a slight confused, "You're not going to the dance dressed as a diner boy, are you?"

"Shino, I'm not going," Sasuke said while going on the other side of the counter.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Shino asked while going behind the counter, but was stopped by Anko, "Sorry. Sorry. What about cyber dude?"

"Cyber dude? He is talking about the guy that keeps on sending you those love notes?" Anko asked Sasuke.

"Anko, they're not love notes. They're e-mails."

"Sasuke, if a man it taking his time write his feelings for you, it's a love not," Anko said. "You've got a secret admirer." Sasuke smiled and blushed at what Anko said.

"And he wants to meet her at the dance tonight," Shino told Anko.

"What are you still doing here?" Anko asked Sasuke.

"I'm obeying orders," Sasuke answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sasuke. This is you true love," Shino whispered.

"What true love?" Sasuke asked while picking up an empty, small basket of fries," True love is gonna have to wait."

Anko looked at Sasuke in disgust, "Oh, boy, please. Save all of that drama for the soap operas. You are going to that dance."

Shino laughed, "Go ahead, girlfriend." Anko glared at Shino.

"I can't go. If Orochimaru found out, he would kill me. And then bring me back to clean up the mess," Sasuke said.

"If he wants to hurt you, he has to go through me," Anko told Sasuke.

"You go ahead, girlfriend. Do your thing," Shino said.

Anko turned to him while glaring, "Call me girlfriend one more time."

"Okay, sorry." Sasuke chuckled a little bit.

"Sasuke, your mom did not leave this Earth wanting you to be unhappy. It's time for you to start finding your own bliss. Starting with this dance," Anko said.

"Sasuke, you should start listening to Anko. You're always studying and always working," Ibiki said.

"Yeah. Why don't you go out and bust a move?" Tori asked while dancing.

"Put your freak on," Ibiki said while putting his hands in the air.

Tori laughed, "Or whatever you kids do these days."

Sasuke just nodded in agreement, "You know what. You guys are right. I never do anything for myself." They all nodded in agreement. "And I deserve to have some fun." They all nodded in agreement again. "I am going to go to that dance," Sasuke said while throwing his wash towel on the floor. They all yelled in encouragement. "And I'm going to find my true love and dance all night!" They all screamed in encouragement. Sasuke laughed, but then remembered something, "I can't go."

"What?" Anko asked.

"I don't have a costume," Sasuke said.

"Mmmm? But you will," Anko said while dragging Sasuke out, "Are you coming Zorro?" Shino ran to the door.

---

Sasuke, Anko, and Shino ran to a costume shop before it closed, but they were too late.

"Kabuto, Sasuke needs a costume," Anko said before Kabuto went into his shop to turn off the lights.

"Sorry, Anko, but I am closed," Kabuto said.

"Oh, come on. I'll give you a free breakfast for a week," Anko said.

Kabuto was thinking about, "Make it a month." He then unlocked the door.

---

Anko was in one rack of costumes, but looked disgusted with them, but looked to see if at least something caught her eye for Sasuke, "There has to be something here."

"There is, this one," Shino pointed out a tuxedo for a wedding.

Sasuke looked on another rack and searched to see if something caught his eye.

Kabuto took a costume that looked good, "Perfect!"

Sasuke came out of a dressing room looking like a fashion designer, but him, Anko, and Shino didn't like it.

Sasuke went back in and a few minutes later, came out looking like a geeky vampire.

Shino had his hat off and a fake knife the was supposed to look like it was going in his head, "Hey, you're killing me."

Sasuke went back in and a few minutes later, came out looking like Porky Pig. Sasuke shook his 'tail' and everyone laughed. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if Porky Pig is known in Japan, but it is in my story.)**_

Sasuke went back in and came back looking like a hula boy. He was doing the hula dance.

Shino had weird glasses on, "Aloha."

Sasuke went back in and came back out looking like monk. He sneezed and all of them said 'bless you.'

Sasuke went back in and came out looking like a knight. He almost tripped too. He then put the shield for the face up, "Anko, this is hopeless."

Anko looked disappointed and looked to see what was behind the glass. She stopped when her eyes say something that will help, "Kabuto, let me see that mask," Anko pointed to the mask. Kabuto took it out and handed it to Anko. Anko was smiling, thinking about something.

"I don't have an outfit that goes with that," Kabuto said.

"But, I do," Anko said.

---

Shino is now outside of Anko's house, waiting in his mom's car, humming a tune.

Sasuke is looking at a necklace, Anko, you sure do have a knack for something that was once ugly, to making it beautiful."

Anko came into the room holding a big box, "Well, you didn't see anything yet." She then put the box on the coffee table and opened it, "I was saving this dress for my next attempt to go down the aisle." Sasuke was about ask her what happened, but she put her hand up to stop him, "Long story."

"It's beautiful," Sasuke said while starting to get teary, "Anko, two things. One, I'm a guy and this is a dress the girls wear and two, I can't wear that."

Anko looked at Sasuke, a little confused, "Yes, you can. And you will. That dress has been in that box for so long, it deserves a night out."

Sasuke smiled at Anko, "Let's go."

---

That's the end of chapter five. I made it extra long for all of you guys that waited patiently for this chapter to come out. Next chapter will be the dance.


	7. Chapter 6

**My dvd/vcr thing still isn't working, but I'm using my PS2 for the dvd. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer I sadly don't own Naruto or A Cinderella Story.**

* * *

"Welcome, Hibiya High School seniors to the Halloween homecoming dance," TenTen said in the microphone, "Tonight, or panel of esteemed teachers will use their years of higher education to choose our homecoming queen and king. In the true Tokyo fashion, it's not about who you are. It's about what you wear. Are you reading to crank it up?" A big cheer came from the students, "Yeah!"

The whole student body was dancing to the music like there wasn't a care in the world. They were either dancing alone, with friends or with their dates.

"I cannot believe I put you in charge of costumes," Temari said while trying to walk by the stairs, "I told you Siamese cats, not Siamese twins!"

Temari looked around, hoping not to have someone laugh at her and her sister of their costume, "Are we having a cat fight?" Ino asked Temari.

Temari and Ino both tried walking down the stairs, but ended up falling down the stairs. They also, sccidently, knocked a couple over.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said, while dressed as a prince.

"What up?" Gaara asked.

"Sorry about your costume getting lost, Uzumaki," Kiba said in anger to Naruto.

"It's all good," Naruto said while looking around.

"No, it's not. We don't get to be the Three Musketeers," Kiba said while pointing out his and Gaara's costume.

"You get to be Prince Charming," Gaara said while pointing out Naruto's costume, "and we're the two wimps in wigs," he continued while pointing out his and Kiba's costume. Naruto chuckled at that statement.

Sakura, Tayuya, and Hinata entered the dance. They were dressed up as sexy angels. They checked their nails to see if they were perfect and then they walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Take the cape off already. You look nice," Shino said while rushing Sasuke inside the school with his cape on.

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out here," Sasuke said with nervousness in his voice and running to the dance.

"Listen, it's gonna be okay," Shino said while trying to encourage Sasuke, "Hurry up, it's almost eleven."

"Shino, wait," Sasuke said while stopping Shino, "Remember, I have to be back in the diner by twelve, okay?"

"Okay, give me your cell phone," Shino said while motioning Sasuke to be fast, "Come on, cell phone." Sasuke sighed and took the cell phone from the side of his strap high heel costume shoe and handed Shino the phone, "Okay. All right, I'm gonna set the alarm for quarter to twelve, okay?" Sasuke said a quick 'okay' while motioning Shino to be a little faster, "All right, there," he said while handing Sasuke his cell phone. He then held onto his cape, "Now, give me the cape." Sasuke looked at Shino, really scared, "Come on, it's time."

* * *

TenTen just put a slow song on for the couples to dance together. Sakura turned around to the stairs and couldn't believe her eyes. Ino and Temari did the same and they couldn't believe their eyes either.

Shino came down the stairs, confused at what people were looking at, "Sasuke, what are they all starring at?"

Just then, a beautiful girl came by the stairs. Her hair was black close to the darkest blue. She had her hair in curls with one or two spikes on top of her head. She had a wedding like dress and a masquerade mask. She had white strap high heel shoes. In some people's mind, they were wondering if that was a princess.

When Naruto saw her, he was wonder if that was the person he has been talking to on the internet. A spotlight went on the girl like she was the star of the dance. Shino smiled at his friend, happy that he'll meet his Prince Charming.

Sasuke started walking down the stairs, hoping he wouldn't trip from the high heels, _"How I fit into this dress is very unknown to me,"_ he thought while looking around for the person he was supposed to meet.

Naruto was hoping that the girl that is walking down the stairs is SlaveBoi206. He also felt a little disappointed when a guy in a Zorro costume greet her at the end of the stairway. _"I wonder if that's her date."_

Both Shino and Sasuke were looking around to see if FoxyPrince101 was nearby. They then started walking to the center of the dance floor.

"Love her dress. Hate her," Sakura said. Both Tayuya and Hinata agreed.

Shino and Sasuke stopped right under the disco ball, "Sasuke, don't worry, okay? Any guy would have to b completely insane not to like you, all right?" Shino said while encouraging Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, understanding what Shino was saying, "I'm just gonna be standing right over there. Okay," Shino said while pointing at a spot a few yards away from Sasuke nodded and Shino went to the spot.

Sasuke was walking a little bit, trying not to be nervous. He started looking around, trying to see if anyone was walking towards him.

"Do you know you're standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor?" a person asked. Sasuke was happy that FoxyPrince101 found him. He then turned around to find Shikamaru behind him, "Fate has brought us together right here at this anointed hour under the shimmering disco ball."

Sasuke was very shocked, "Shikamaru," Sasuke said. Shikamaru nodded, "Are you FoxyPrince101?"

"FoxyPrince101?" Shikamaru asked. He then took off his sunglasses, "Indeed. I have traveled through time and space to find you. Now, join me in the mating dance on Zion," Shikamaru said. He then bowed and began to dance around Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, that's nice," Sasuke said with a fake smile. Shikamaru cooed at him.

"Hey, I know that girl from somewhere," Temari said.

Shikamaru spun Sasuke out, then spun him back into his arms.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get some punch."

"Some libations for that fair maiden?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded, "Your wish is my command." Shikamaru left to get some punch.

Sasuke was really sad at how things turned out, "I knew this was too good to be true."

Naruto then walked up to Sasuke, "SlaveBoi206?"

Sasuke was surprised that someone knew his screen name. He then turned around to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. He was shocked, "Naruto Uzumaki? Your FoxyPrince101?"

"Yeah, I guess my costume doesn't do a good job at hiding who I am," he said while laughing a little.

"No. I know exactly who you are," Sasuke said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry. That was a really big mistake. I've gotta go," Sasuke then just walked away.

Naruto then ran after the mysterious 'girl,' "Wait. Wait." Sasuke stopped and Naruto caught up with him, "Wait. It's not a mistake."

"Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke asked him.

"Of course I do. You're SlaveBoi206. You're the guy I've been waiting to meet. I know who you are," Naruto answered. "Um… what's your name?"

"Your sweet libations, my lady," Shikamaru said with the two punches.

"Mr. Nara," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki with my lady. A divesting blow. A worthy opponent," he said. Naruto looked at Shikamaru very weirdly. Shikamaru then bowed and left.

"What about your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"It's over," Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura was watching and hearing what Naruto and that mysterious girl was saying.

Naruto and Sasuke were heading to the snack table, "I guess you were expecting some guys who hangs out at Starbucks and writes poetry."

"Something like that," Sasuke said with a smile. "Come on. You're Naruto Uzumaki. You're a football captain and student body president. And closet poet? You can't be both guys," Sasuke said.

"I'm not," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Then who are you?"

Naruto had to think a little bit about that question, "On September seventh, I wrote to you 'I love in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not. But when I talk to you…'"

"'I'm the guy I wanna be,'" Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"Give me a chance to be that guy," Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke was a little shocked, "Do you want to join me for a stroll outside?" Naruto asked.

"If you wanna be voted homecoming king, you'd better stay inside," Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "I really don't care about homecoming king," he said with a laugh. Sasuke was surprised of what he said.

After taking a sip of punch, Shino saw Naruto take his hand out for Sasuke to hold. _"Seems like Sasuke's having a great time,"_ he thought with a smile.

Right after Naruto and Sasuke left, Shizune came down the stairs and wrote something on her clipboard with a smile.

* * *

"So, what's with the dress? I thought you were a guy," Naruto said to Sasuke while walking.

"I am a guy. It's just that there were no more costumes at a store and a friend of mine let me borrow this. I just don't know how I fit into this," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Is it easy to walk in high heels?" Naruto asked.

"A little. Once you get used to it," Sasuke answered with a true smile.

"So, SlaveBoi206, would you tell me who you are if I guess right?" Naruto asked while walking to a small pagoda.

"Maybe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Maybe? Well, how about we play twenty questions?"

"How about ten," Sasuke answered.

"I'll take what I can get," Naruto said with a smile. He tried holding Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke didn't want to hold his hand, "Okay, first question. You do actually go Hibiya High School, right?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Look, I'm just checking. I mean, you never know with the internet," Naruto said while trying not to act too embarrassing. A few seconds past, "Okay, next question. Were you disappointed when you found out that I was FoxyPrince101? Be honest," Naruto asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Did you vote for me for student body president?" Naruto asked jokily.

"Surprisingly, yes," Sasuke said, smiling.

"Really?" Naruto asked while grinning. "Okay, I got it," Naruto said with facing towards Sasuke and walking, "Given the choice, would you rather have a rice cake or a Bid Mac?"

"A Big Mac. But what does that matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I like a guy with a hearty appetite," Naruto answered with a grin, "And besides, you just eliminated thirty percent of the guys in our class," Naruto said. Sasuke just chuckled at that. They both stopped and looked at each other, "You'd think I'd remember those eyes. You're so beautiful," Naruto said with a genuine smile.

Sasuke looked down to hide his blush, "Next question."

* * *

"What up, girl?" Kiba said to Sakura.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms.

"A Three Musketeer," Kiba answered.

"You Don't look like a candy bar," Sakura said in her mean teasing voice.

"Right," Kiba said while rolling his eyes," Look, now that you and Naruto are toast, okay, why don't we have our own little party," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Ew. Back off, Kiba," Sakura said while backing away from Kiba.

"Come on, Sakura. I know you like me," Kiba said with a funky smirk.

"No. Stop it. No," Sakura said in protest She was now between Kiba and a wall.

"I know… I know it," Kiba said, "Come on."

"The lady said 'Stop'" someone said. He then pulled Kiba away from Sakura.

"Oh, yeah?" Kiba said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Shino said while taking out his fake sword.

"Give me that!" Kiba demanded while taking the sword from Shino. He then broke the sword in two.

"Oh, God," Shino said in a shaky voice. He was beginning to get scared.

"I think I just saw your life flash before your eyes," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Shino asked, "Well, did you see the part when I run away?" Shino then threw one part of his broken sword at Kiba and ran away.

Shino got on a ledge and jumped down to the first floor and landed safely on his feet. He looked up to where he jumped from. "That was awesome."

"Oh, you're dead now, taco boy!" Kiba yelled from afar. Shino turned around and started running. Kiba sort of caught up with Shino, "You're mine!"

Shino ran to the place where you can get drinks. "Move over, please," he said to a girl and got on top of the bar like table. He was on his hands and knees moving as fast as he can, throwing away anything that was in his way. Kiba then tried to jump on top of Shino, but it didn't work because he pushed Shino inside the bar like table. Kiba ran to the place where Shino was going to exit.

"It's over, dude," Kiba said in a victorious voice.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered like it was really obvious.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, dude, but I starred in Pirates of Penzance three times," Shino told Kiba.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Say hello to act two, scene one," Shino said. He then opened the table and Kiba went flying and landed where the pumpkins were.

Sakura ran to the fight and saw what happened to Kiba. She then whispered something to Shino and he agreed with it.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto entered to where the pagoda was. They were both looking at how beautiful it was. Sasuke was really amazed at how beautiful everything was. When they were both inside the pagoda, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?"

"There's no music," Sasuke said while chuckling.

"So?" Naruto said. He then took Sasuke's left hand and put it oh his right shoulder. He then took Sasuke's other hand and Naruto put his right hand on Sasuke's waist.

"_Why am I the girl?"_ Sasuke asked himself, _"Must be the dress."_

Both Naruto and Sasuke started to ballroom dance. Then a guy started playing his guitar, but in a slow manner. A lady with a violin started playing the same tune. The last lady played her tambourine with the same tempo. Both Naruto and Sasuke laughed and continued dancing. They were enjoying dancing together. Naruto was about to take Sasuke's mask off, but Sasuke stopped him by turning away. Naruto shrugged and bowed, gesturing Sasuke to take his hand to continue dancing. When Sasuke took it, Naruto spun Sasuke, slowly, into him and began dancing again. They were dancing a little bit faster, with occasional spins. Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying the dance.

"All out of questions?" Sasuke asked Naruto, while still dancing.

Naruto had to think a little bit about that question, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'll let you know," Sasuke answered.

"But I've seen you before?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered with a smile.

"Man. How could I have seen you before and not know who you are now?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you were looking, but you weren't really seeing," Sasuke answered. Sasuke then remember something, "You've got one more question left."

"Okay," Naruto said. He then stopped dancing and stepped away from Sasuke. Naruto grabbed a pink thorn less rose from the pagoda and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and blushed about it, "Do you, SlaveBoi206, feel like you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?"

Sasuke was surprised about the question, but answered anyway, "I do. And do you, Naruto Uzumaki, ever wanna see me again after tonight?"

Naruto smiled, "I'd have to think about that." Sasuke laughed at what Naruto said, "Absolutely."

They then began leaning into each other, very slowly. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's mask and he was about to pull it up when a ringing noise was made. Sasuke sighed, "Not now."

"What?" Naruto asked, very confused.

"I've got to go," Sasuke answered while turning off the alarm.

"You have a curfew or something?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Something like that. I'm sorry, but thank you. This has been the most amazing night of my life," Sasuke told Naruto. He then ran to find Shino.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto asked while chasing Sasuke.

"I'm late," Sasuke answered while turning around.

"For what?"

"Reality," Sasuke answered and began running again. After a few seconds, Naruto ran after Sasuke.

* * *

Shizune stopped the music and made TenTen mad, "I was right in the middle of a power jam. You just totally harshed my mellow."

"You'll get over it and live," Shizune said. She then took the microphone and turned to the seniors, "Hello! It is almost midnight. And that means it's time to announce who we have selected," Shizune said. Sasuke was looking frantically for Shino.

"What's up?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Have you seen the person I was with?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"No, I haven't see the person, but you missed it," Kiba said with a grin, "I beat some kids butt. It was crazy."

Sasuke was still looking for Shino, not caring for what Shizune was saying. He found Shino making out with Sakura, "Shino? Shino. Shino, come on," Sasuke said. Shino didn't want to leave, so he sort of pushed Sasuke. Sasuke pretended he had a watch on and continuously pointed at it, "I'm gonna be late."

"It's you, bro. It's you. You and that girl are king and queen," Kiba said.

"My dear, I must bid you adieu. I'm sorry," Shino said.

"A what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry," he then kissed Sakura one last time and left with Sasuke.

People were cheering for the king and queen. While the spotlight was on Sasuke, he just kept on running. While he was leaving, his phone dropped from his strap and was left behind. Naruto turned around and tried catching up to Sasuke. When Naruto was at the top of the stairs, Sasuke was already gone. He looked down and picked up Sasuke's phone. Naruto ran outside, hoping Sasuke was out there, but couldn't find him.

* * *

"I almost kissed Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke said in delight.

"I totally, totally kissed Sakura Haruno!" Shino said very happily. Shino stopped running when he was at his mom's car," Wait, so what did he say when he found out it was you?" Shino then jumped into the car.

"He didn't say because he didn't find out," Sasuke answered while getting into the car.

"You didn't tell him? Why no?" Shino asked while looking at Sasuke.

"Shino, I live in an attic, okay? I drive a beat up old car, and he's expecting Malibu Ken," Sasuke said while taking off his mask, "I'll be doing him a favor if I just disappear."

* * *

"Shotgun," Ino said while getting into her dad's car.

"On, no I'm getting shotgun," Temari said.

"Get in already," Orochimaru ordered.

"Stop pulling," Ino whined.

"Where are your crowns? Where are your prizes?" Orochimaru asked very angrily, "Winners get prizes."

"We didn't win, dad," Temari said, "Some girl stole it from us."

"I am very, very, very, very upset about this," Orochimaru said.

"What's with the hat?" Ino asked.

"When I got my hair trimmed a little, the stupid lady 'accidentally' gave me a buzz cut," Orochimaru said.

* * *

"I told you she wanted me bad," Shino said in a very delightful voice.

"Shino, just drive," Sasuke said in an impatient voice.

Shino was driving and he and Orochimaru stopped at the same time. "Sasuke?" both Ino and Temari said in unison. Sasuke the ducked, hoping Orochimaru doesn't him. Temari got Orochimaru's attention and pointed at the car next to them, "It's Sasuke! Over there."

"Hi, Mr. Uchiha," Shino said and drove away.

"Dad, he was there. He's in the car," Temari told Orochimaru. Ino agreed with her.

"That's ridiculous. He's working tonight," Orochimaru said, "He would never disobey me."

"She was there," Ino said, "He was with him."

"Shut your cat faces." Orochimaru ordered his daughters.

* * *

Sasuke came back up, "Did they see me?"

"No, I don't think so, but the annoying twins might have," Shino answered.

Every car that was behind them drove past them because Shino was driving so slow, "Shino, I know you wanna take care of this car, but can you step on it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke, I'm already going 38 in a 35 mile zone. So can you just lay off, please" Shino said a little aggravated.

Not too far behind them, Orochimaru and his daughters were close, "Come on, catch up to them," Temari said.

"Will you speed up? We've got to beat Sasuke back to the diner," Ino said.

"Shut up, girls," Orochimaru said in anger, "We'll be back at the diner soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!" Temari said. She then put her foot down and it accidentally landed on her dad's foot of where the gas pedal was.

"What are you doing? Take your paw off the gas," Orochimaru ordered Temari while screaming in fear.

"I can't. It's stuck!"

The car was going somewhat around 100 miles per hour. They accidentally blew a stoplight. They weren't going very under control.

* * *

When the light went yellow, Shino began to slow down, "Go, go." The light then turned red, "Shino, you could've totally made that light."

"FYI, Sasuke, yellow means slow down, okay? Not speed up."

"I need the Fast and the Furious, not Driving Miss Daisy," Sasuke said a little coldly. Shino just ignored what Sasuke said. They then saw Orochimaru's car speeding past them. They were both scared.

"Was that?" Shino asked. Sasuke nodded. He is very scared at what he saw.

Orochimaru rapidly turned a corner. Iino and Temari screamed at the top of their lungs. Orochimaru repeatedly screamed, "We're gonna die!" When they were in the restaurant's parking lot, that's when Temari was able to move her foot off of her dad's foot.

"I think I need to use the litter box," Ino said.

"Oh, my God! Where's my hat?" Orochimaru looked in the back seat and grabbed it and put it on top of his head. He then got out and sped walk to the restaurant. When he entered, Anko tried stalling him.

"I told you her wasn't here," Temari said.

"Where is Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked Anko very angrily.

"What do you mean, where is Sasuke?" Anko asked with a fake smile, "Where do you think he is?"

"He better be here," Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru, I was gonna talk to you about something that I really…," Anko tried stopping Orochimaru from going in the back, "Orochimaru, wait!" Orochimaru stopped to know what Anko is going to say, "I want a hat like that. Where did you get it?"

"Downtown. Excuse me," Orochimaru said while pushing Anko aside.

"Did you notice how shining the floors are since we switched to Mr. Clean?" Tori asked while stalling Orochimaru.

"What are you, a commercial? Click," Orochimaru said while pretending he had a remote and he turned off the television. He then pushed Tori aside and went behind the counter.

"Orochimaru, I'm so glad you're here, because," Ibiki said while trying to think of something. He then looked at the fish he was holding, "The fish. Nemo is no more. Smell," Ibiki put the fish by Orochimaru's nose.

"There is a tear in one of the booths," Tori said.

"We were gonna tell you," Anko added.

Everyone was talking at the same time. Orochimaru was beginning to get very aggravated. "Everybody, shut up!" Orochimaru shouted while slamming his fist on the counter table. "When I find him, I'm gonna wring his-"

Sasuke got up from behind the window in the kitchen and rang the bell, "Order's up."

Orochimaru turned around, "Sasuke. What are you doing back there?"

"Just working on my cooking skills," Sasuke answered while putting some batter in a pan.

"Yeah… I was teaching him how to make pancakes… out of salmon," Ibiki said while holding up the fish.

"How was the dance, girls?" Sasuke asked his step-sisters while flipping some pancake batter. They looked at each other, very confused.

"You know, something stinks around here," Orochimaru said, "And it's not the fish." Orochimaru exited from behind the counter table and stopped in front of Anko, "You're gonna get it. Come on, girls." With that, Orochimaru left.

When Orochimaru left, Sasuke sighed a sign of relief. He then looked down at the part of the dress that was showing. Wasn't he lucky that his shirt, apron, and cap was there.

* * *

"We made it, and not a scratch," Shino said in a happy voice while looking at the car. He then got into his mom's car.

At the same time, Orochimaru and his daughters were getting into Orochimaru's car. The girls were fighting, as usual, and Orochimaru made them shut up. When Shino was backing up and driving to exit the restaurant parking lot, Orochimaru almost hit Shino. Shino turned his car just in time, but accidentally drove into the sign of the restaurant's pole. When the sign hit the pole, Shino was traumatized. He then rushed out of the car to see if it was okay. He breathed out the breath he was holding. "Tonight must be my lucky night." He then heard a squeaky noise and he looked up. The sign was wobbling and fell on top of Shino's mom's car. Sparks were flying everywhere. It all lasted for about a few seconds. Orochimaru and the girls were screaming during the whole thing. "Mr. Uchiha…," Shino said in a shaky voice. He then fainted.

* * *

**That has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry if I made some of the characters a little too much OOC, but I had to. For the story. I also added some stuff in this chapter. If you ever watch the movie, some of the stuff I wrote might not be in the movie. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter, finally

Here's the next chapter, finally. Now that The Vampire Prince and The Prince is done, I'm going to work on this story along with The Revenge of Sakura and another new story that I am currently writing on paper. I'll also work on The Spirit That Haunts. So…. I am pretty much working on four stories. Lucky me.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or the movie A Cinderella Story.

* * *

The next day finally came and Sasuke was pretty happy. Half of his hair is still straight from the Halloween Dance. He'll have to fix his hair back to its original style when he gets home.

"How long are you grounded for?" Sasuke asked Shino while walking towards the school.

"Well, how long is forever?" Shino answered with a sigh. "So, you're not gonna tell Naruto?"

"Come on, Shino. It's not like he'll pine for me. Trust me, he's forgotten all about Cinderella by now," Sasuke said in a sad voice. When he and Shino entered the high school, there were signs everywhere about the mysterious Cinderella.

"Yeah, he's obviously forgotten all about you," Shino said. Sasuke looked at Shino, who smirked teasingly. It kind of seems that Sasuke is about to faint.

* * *

Naruto ripped off a flyer about an after school activity and taped a flyer about the mysterious Cinderella. Kiba is right behind Naruto, not believing what he's doing for that mysterious person. "Dude, why are you going through all this trouble for one chick?"

Gaara handed Naruto another flyer and Naruto took it. "Look, she's not just some chick, all right? This person was real," Naruto answered while taping another flyer to the wall.

"Real. Like she still had her old nose," Gaara told Kiba.

"No, real," Naruto corrected Gaara. "A person who has more on their mind than what they wear or how much weight they want to lose. That person listens to me," Naruto said with a smile.

"Listens to you? Hey, brother, I listen to you, okay? I feel your pai…" Kiba said, but was interrupted by a teenage girl walking by. "Hello, kitty," he said with a smirk.

Naruto turned Kiba so that way they can be face to face and then Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Yeah, you're a great listener."

Kiba looked at Naruto in confusion. Gaara handed Naruto another flyer and Naruto took it. "Look, man, you found her phone. You just gotta get some clue from that," Gaara said.

Naruto taped the flyer on the wall, not too far from the other flyer and walked slowly. "The phone's locked. I keep getting messages like, 'I need you,' and, 'Come see me now.'"

"Oh, dude, it's so hot," Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto grabbed another flyer while walking, "See, that's what I thought," he said while smiling, "Until I got one message that said, 'Come fix fryer.'"

"Oh, dude, that's hot and kinky, baby," Kiba said with an even bigger grin. "You know what I'm saying? Can I get one? Let me get a pound, baby," Kiba said while holding a fist out for Naruto. Naruto shook his head and continued walking.

* * *

Shino opened a door for Sasuke, "He's looking for you everywhere. Tell him it was you."

"Isn't it better to cling to what might've been instead of ruining everything with reality?" Sasuke asked Shino.

"You can't hide from him," Shino told Sasuke with a comforting smile.

"Not forever. Just until graduation, when I leave this place and never see him again," Sasuke told Shino like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke then turned to Shino with a smirk, "Okay, so, what about you, Zorro? When are you gonna tell Sakura?"

Shino had to think for a little bit to come up with an answer. "Well, I've been thinking about doing that, as a matter of fact."

Sasuke crossed his arms in disbelief, "Right! Okay, so the day you tell Sakura it was you," Sasuke looked around to see if anybody was eavesdropping, "I'll tell Naruto it was me."

Shino had to think about the deal. He smiled and took his hand out for a shake. "Deal."

Sasuke smiled, "Deal." He took his hand out and shook Shino's hand.

Naruto put a flyer on a window and then grabbed another flyer from Gaara and then continued walking slowly. "Look in the yearbook again. Maybe you missed her," Kiba suggested while following Naruto.

"Maybe she's foreign exchange. That's hot," Gaara said with a grin.

Kiba grinned at Gaara's statement, "Totally. That's like…. That's, like, _le_ hot."

Naruto taped the flyer he was holding on a window and then grabbed another flyer from Gaara and then continued walking slowly again. "Look, there's no way I missed that person. I mean, we had a connection."

When Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara walked past Sasuke and Shino, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met. Naruto shook his head a few seconds after and continued walking. Sasuke kept staring at Naruto and he accidentally bumped into an open locker.

"Jeez, are you okay?" Shino asked while supporting Sasuke so that way he won't fall.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Just to let you all know, everyone, except Sasuke and Shino, thinks Naruto is straight. I just wanted you all to know before I get reviews saying that I kept on calling Sasuke a her when Gaara and Kiba spoke. Oh, and one more thing before I go. Gaara, Hinata, and Shino are OOC in this story. Gaara is a nice guy, Hinata is a bitch, and Shino talks more. Till next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

I skipped the pool part because I think it was plain retarded

I skipped the pool part because I think it was plain retarded. If you wanna know what happens, then here's a short summary.

Sakura was bragging to Hinata and Tayuya about the masked Zorro. Shino tells Sakura that Zorro was him and she got freaked out and started making excuses. Now Shino hates Sakura.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or A Cinderella Story.

Orochimaru is in his living room, with his pet snake Manda, looking through a stack of mail. "No. Never. Never in my life. Manda would never want that." He then came across a big letter addressed to Sasuke from Hiroshima Shudo University. Orochimaru then began opening the letter to see what it says. The letter said that Sasuke is accepted to Hiroshima Shudo University and Orochimaru was shocked. "Oh, this won't do," he said in a freakish way with a smirk.

Sasuke walking in, still chuckling from what happened to Shino. He then saw Orochimaru with the mail. "Anything for me?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Orochimaru was shocked and quickly hid the letter and started frantically rummaging through the stack of mail until he came across one that he thought was unimportant. "Here's one from Ed McHanon," Orochimaru tried saying the English name, "I guess you won a million dollars," he then tried handing the letter to Sasuke. Orochimaru began laughing at Sasuke's expression, "Don't spend it all in one place."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru in disgust. Sasuke then walked away without the letter. Orochimaru was still laughing at Sasuke, but stopped when he figured that Sasuke was the stairs. He then set the unimportant letter aside and then grabbed the acceptance letter with a frown.

FoxyPrince101: I need to know who you are. I can't take my mind off you.

FoxyPrince101: Please tell me who you are.

Sasuke was pondering whether or not to tell Naruto. Sasuke chose to tell him, but was interrupted by Ino. Sasuke glared at Ino. "I guess you missed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign," he said in a cold voice.

Ino ignored his glare by looking at her nails. "No, I saw it." Ino giggled, proud of herself of making Sasuke mad. "So, you almost done with my report? It's due Friday."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. "I'm working on it."

"Well, hurry up. It makes me nervous to have to wait for it," she said in a nerve-racking tone of voice.

"Imagine how nervous you'd be if you actually had to write it," Sasuke said in a cold voice. He then smirked at Ino.

Ino thought about what Sasuke said. She then smiled, "My God, you're right." In then changed her attitude. "So this time, could you make it sound like me? I'm so sick of having to explain why I sound so smart on paper and not so smart not on paper."

Sasuke got up and sighed in annoyance. Before he left his room, he glared at Ino, who smirked at him, and then left to go finish Ino's report. Ino looked at her nails, but got bored after a few minute. She then got up and went to Sasuke's computer to see what he was doing. She saw some e-mails and mainly the screen name she saw was FoxyPrince101. "Who the heck is FoxyPrince101?" She opened the e-mail.

Temari was by Sasuke's bedroom doorway to see what was going on. Since she saw her sister in there, she stayed and started filing her nails. Ino started reading the e-mail aloud, not knowing Temari was at the doorway. "Cinderella, are you not talking to me because you freaked when you found out I'm Naruto Uzumaki?" Ino said, saying Naruto's name in awe. Temari perked up at the mention of Naruto's name. "So, Sasuke is Cinderella?" Temari and Ino couldn't believe that Sasuke was that Cinderella girl. They can't, and probably won't, believe that Naruto is gay.

Naruto is looking at the acceptance letter that Hiroshima Shudo University sent him. "Wow, I got in," he said in a bored voice.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted from afar. When she reached Naruto, who was at the car wash's front desk, she looked at him curiously.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Nothing," Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let me guess. You're thinking, 'Is USC really the right choice for me?'" Tsunade said in a calm voice.

"Well, yeah. I've been thinking a lot about this and…" Naruto tried explaining, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Don't worry about it. You're making the right choice, all right?" Tsunade said in a happy voice. She then left to go somewhere. Right when Tsunade left, Naruto just rubbed his forehead so that way a headache won't start.

Temari just pulled up at the car wash that Naruto works at, practicing what to say to him. "It's me, Naruto. It's Cinderella, from the dance. Oh, you found me." Temari made a face and shook her head. She then picked up a pad of notepaper and then started practicing of what to say from the note pad. "You see, Naruto. I live in a world…" When Temari looked out the window, she stopped to see that her sister stopped her car a few meters away from her.

"Full of people pretending to be something they're not. Pretending…" Ino was interrupted by Naruto.

When Temari saw this, she gripped at her steering wheel real hard.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked Ino in a bored voice.

Ino smiled and answered," Good." Ino then got out of her car and continued to smile at Naruto.

"Regular wash?" Naruto asked in his bored tone again.

"No, more like the royal treatment," Ino said in her best seductive voice. Naruto looked at her, confused. "I mean, that's what Cinderella would want."

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked, totally not believing what she just said.

"I'm, her, Naruto. I'm Cinderella, your dream girl," Ino said with her sweetest smile, "You see, I live in a world full of…"

"You," Temari interrupter Ino while walking to Naruto and Ino, "What are you doing here?"

Ino sighed in annoyance and smiled at Naruto, "I'm Cinderella, coming to meet my prince."

Naruto crossed his arms, enjoying the entertainment that is in front of him. "That's a little hard, considering I'm Cinderella," Temari said with a giggle, "I'm mean, I'm the most Cinderelly Cinderella there ever was."

Naruto knew where this was going and had to stop the fight before and blood was going to be spilled. "Ladies, ladies, ladies. I can settle this, all right?" Ino and Temari looked at Naruto with happiness in their eyes. "The person I was with at the dance, that person dropped something their way out. What was it?"

"Oh, that's easy," Temari said, "A wallet."

"No," Naruto simply answered.

"I-I mean, a wallet purse," Temari corrected herself.

"No," Naruto answered again. Naruto looked at Ino to see what her answer is.

"Oh, a fish," Ino said in a confident voice. Naruto looked at Ino weirdly and walked away.

"A fish?" Temari shouted at Ino.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head. You said wallet purse! What's that?" Ino shouted back.

When both Ino and Temari saw Naruto at a different customer, they both wanted him back. "Naruto?" Temari shouted. She then glared at Ino, "Look what you did. See? You always ruin everything. I was supposed to be Cinderella. I'm the oldest."

"By a minute and 26 seconds. And you never let me forget it," Ino said with attitude. She then pushed Temari.

Temari glared at Ino and then took the window cleaner from the bucket and held it with a smirk. "Well, maybe this will help you remember." Temari then splashed the water from the cleaner at Ino.

Temari was going to splash, but Ino looked at it with wide eyes. "No," Ino shout at Temari and then started running. Ino started running towards the entrance of the car wash, Temari right behind her.

"You're dead! I'm gonna kill you," Temari shouted to Ino. Ino was right at the entrance of the car wash and ran inside. She purposely dropped buckets to slow Temari down.

That's it for this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I didn't want to explain what happened to Ino and Temari because it would be hard to type what happened to them in the car wash. Till next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Please don't kill me for not updating in a while. My gay mom grounded me from the computer, my friends, and my precious cell phone for a week. That was very tragic! Anyway, the week she grounded me from the computer was the same week I was planning to update this chapter. So, you all can thank my mom for the extra long update wait. So…. I'll just talking and I'll let this chapter begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie A Cinderella Story.

* * *

Sasuke was at the diner, working his late shift…. Again. He is currently washing the counter where some people were eating. When he looked up at the door, his stomach did a flip and his heart started pounding faster. Naruto Uzumaki had entered the diner and walked to a random chair at the counter by Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Anko, who was looking at some orders and putting them into the cash register. Anko looked up at Sasuke and smiled, encouraging him to talk to Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to talk to Naruto because he was nervous, but Anko kept on insisting. Finally, Sasuke gave in and grabbed a notepad and slowly skated to Naruto. "Hey. Can I get you anything?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a smile.

Naruto was looking at the napkin holder, deep in thought. "Do you know what bugs me?" he asked Sasuke in a serious tone of voice while still looking at the napkin holder.

"People taking your order?" Sasuke guessed in confusion.

"No. Taking people's order," Naruto corrected Sasuke while finally looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled a little. "Why would you do that?"

"You don't know my dad," Naruto answered in a mocking way. Naruto took a menu from its placeholder and skimmed trough it. He made faces at some of the food on the menu. "Yuck. Sushi and doughnuts? Who does that?" Naruto asked in a joking way. Sasuke chuckled and shrugged. "I'll take a coffee. Thank you."

Sasuke took out a coffee cup and plate and placed it in front of Naruto. He then grabbed the coffee jug and began pouring the coffee into the cup. "Do you ever feel like if you show someone who you are, they won't accept you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. I do," Sasuke answered, a little bewildered of Naruto's question, "Like being yourself isn't good enough."

Naruto chuckled a little. "Right," he said while pouring some cream into his coffee and stirring it.

"Like you're wearing a mask," Sasuke said with a smile and putting the coffee jug away.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and stopped stirring his coffee. "That's exactly how I feel."

Sasuke's smile became even sweeter, "You just wanna be honest with this person and tell them, 'It's me.'" Sasuke took a deep breath, "I'm the one you've been looking for."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Yeah."

Sasuke took another deep breath. "Naruto… I'm…"

"Sasuke!" someone shouted while interrupting Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the source of the voice. It was none other than Orochimaru. He motioned for Sasuke to come to him. "One second," Sasuke told Orochimaru.

"No, now," he said in an angry voice.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Naruto took one last sip of his coffee and placed it on it's plate. "No, it's cool, I gotta bounce," he said while getting up from his seat. He then placed money for the coffee by the coffee. He smiled at Sasuke. "Oh. Thank you very much, Sasuke," he said and then he left.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said with a sad smile.

* * *

"And then he told us that he was going to try and steal Naruto away from you if that was the last thing he did," Temari told Sakura while crying. (1)

"Our stepbrother has always been jealous of you," Ino added while crying as well.

"Go on," Sakura insisted the two sisters to continue.

"Well, that's when he invented this whole Cinderella plot. He got a hold of Naruto's e-mail address and that's when he started the whole affair," Temari explained to Sakura.

"We wanted to tell you sooner, but he threatened to kill us," Ino said in a scared voice, "He's a monster."

Sakura looked at Hinata and then at Tayuya to see if they believed everything Ino and Temari had told her. "Look, if you don't believe us, look at the e-mails," Temari said while grabbing the papers of the conversations from her book bag, "He goes by SlaveBoi206, but his real name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"And we're Temari and Ino," Ino said with a foolish smile. Temari had hit Ino upside the head.

"So that little boyfriend stealer thinks he can pull a fast one on me?" Sakura said in her angry tone of voice. She then smirked, a plan forming in her head, "Well, we'll just see about that."

* * *

Ino was banging on the window where TenTen, the school's announcer, was doing some work. TenTen opened the the window to see what Ino wanted. "Naruto was really late today and asked me if you'd read this announcement," Ino said while handing a piece of paper to TenTen.

TenTen pushed the button for the microphone to be on. "Cinderella, if you're listening, your prince wants to rendezvous with you after the pep rally," TenTen said into the microphone while reading from the note, "Nothing like a pep rally to warm up our prince." Somewhere in the school, Sasuke stopped walking and smiled.

* * *

"Shino," Sasuke said while catching up with his best friend, "I talked to him. And not as Cinderella. I talked to him as me, Sasuke, and he didn't hate me."

"So you told him everything?" Shino asked very curiously.

Sasuke frowned a little. "No, not everything. Not the part about me being Cinderella. But, I'm gonna tell him right after the pep rally," Sasuke explained to Shino. He then looked at Shino weirdly, "You coming, cowboy?"

Shino looked over at his clothes choice. "So you think I look like a real cowboy?"

"Sure," Sasuke said sarcastically and dragged Shino to where the pep rally was.

* * *

The school band was playing Konoha High's song. The crowd was screaming to the football players, mainly to Naruto, in encouragement. The cheerleaders were doing their routine on the stage. Sasuke and Shino were towards the back, also cheering for the football players.

Jiraya, the football team's coach, went on the stage. "Who are we going to beat?" he asked the huge crowd in the microphone.

"Sound," the crowd shouted with enthusiasm.

"And when are we gonna beat them?" he asked the huge crowd.

"Friday," the crowd shouted with the same enthusiasm.

"Good news," Tsunade said to Naruto, "I just got off the phone with Sarutobi. You play well on Friday, and your future is set at football."

"That's great, Tsunade," Naruto said, not too happily.

"And who's gonna lead us to victory?" Jiraya asked in the microphone.

"Naruto!"

"I can't hear you," Jiraya shouted in the microphone.

"Naruto!"

"Kill Sound," Shino shouted. Sasuke looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"The cheerleaders have put together a skit to help us in the spirit," Jiraya announced to the crowd. He then walked off the stage to give the cheerleaders more room. Everybody was cheering for the cheerleaders.

"Thank you," Sakura said in the microphone to Jiraya. She then opened up a book she made to help her tell a story. "Once upon a tome, there was a big strong Fighting Dream." Ino entered the stage in a football uniform. She then sat on two cheerleaders.

"He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his relative owned the biggest property in all the land," Sakura said. Everyone in the, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino, was laughing. "But, he still wasn't happy." Everyone that was laughing awed at that statement.

"If only he can find a princess, then she could kiss him, make him happy, and they would run away together." Three cheerleaders entered the stage holding Temari, who is wearing a short white dress. Everyone began laughing again.

"One night, after the big dreamer ditches his super-hot-senior-poll-most-popular girlfriend, he meets his princess," Sakura continued the story.

"Your highness," Ino said in a man's voice and bowed before her sister. Temari bowed as well, flipping her dress too. Guys made whistling sounds to her.

"Alas, it turned out that our big dreamer not only had a secret identity, but also a secret e-mail relationship with a pen pal named SlaveGirl206." Three cheerleaders made a wall in between Temari and Ino. A cheerleader crawled into a ball and handed Temari her cell.

"This isn't good," Shino said very worriedly.

"Dear SlaveGirl206, I can't wait till we finally get to meet," Ino said in her man voice while pretending to text something to her sister. "You're the only one who understands the real me. The man who doesn't want to play football. But, who wants to be at Hiroshima Shudo University, with you."

"What are they talking about?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Nothing."

"Dear FoxyPrince101, I want you to know who I am, but I'm scared," Temari replied to her sister while also pretending to text to her sister, "I'm scared that you'll reject me. And I've never had a real kiss before."

In the back, Sasuke is close to crying, not believing what is happening. "I can't believe they're reading my e-mails," Sasuke said to Shino.

"Let's go," Shino suggested.

"But, our princess had a secret too," Sakura continued on the story, "She wasn't royalty at all, but a geek, a loser, a servant 'girl.'" Temari entered the stage again, but this time she is wearing gray pants, black shirt, a white apron, and roller skates. She was pretending to skate out of control. Everybody in the crowd was laughing. Naruto and Sasuke were upset. Shino was trying to comfort Sasuke. Temari then fell into some shaking cream. Everybody laughed even harder.

"Any ideas about this?" Tsunade asked her nephew. Naruto shook his head.

Sakura giggled, enjoying the pain that Sasuke is going through.(3) "And who, may you ask, is this imposter? Give it up for the pretend princess, or should I say prince, diner boy, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura said while pointing towards Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke in misery, the two looked at each other. Naruto felt bad for Sasuke, but he turned around. Shino led Sasuke, who was crying, away from the pep rally. When Naruto turned back around, Sasuke was gone. Naruto had the feeling of guilt inside of himself.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door right after he entered his room. He plopped onto his bed and began crying some more. A few seconds later, there was a knock on his door. "Go away," Sasuke said to the person on the other side of his door.

Orochimaru entered anyway, "But, Sasuke, you've got a letter from Hiroshima Shudo University." Orochimaru handed the letter to Sasuke and sat at the edge of his bed. Sasuke took the letter and started opening the letter, hoping to have been accepted. "What does it say?"

Sasuke's smile turned to disappointment. "I didn't get in," Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru pretended to be disappointed. "Oh, no! And you studied so hard."

"I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance," Sasuke said, the disappointment growing.

"Sasuke, I'm heartbroken," Orochimaru said in a pretend sympathetic tone, "Life cane be so unfair. Well, just look at the bright side. You have a job at the diner for the rest of your life." There was a short silence between the two. "You want a hug?" Sasuke looked away, beginning to cry again. Orochimaru shrugged and left Sasuke's room, smiling a devious smile.

* * *

That's its for this chapter. I feel very bad for what Sasuke has to go through right now. It's mainly Sakura's fault. Now I hate her more than ever. I don't really know if I said this in the beginning, but there was total Sakura bashing in this story. I think it was mainly in this chapter because it showed how evil she is. Oh, well. Till next chapter.

1. Temari was pretending to cry in order to fool Sakura. Ino was also pretending to cry too.

2. Sasuke is not by Ino and TenTen. He is somewhere else in the school.

3. Sakura knew where Sasuke was standing through the whole pep rally.


	11. Last Chapter

Sorry for the wait. My poor computer had a virus not too long ago and it took a while to get everything back. Plus, I had to look for the movie in my Room Of Mysteries. So, that took a while to find. Now, let's start the last, incredibly long chapter for A Sasuella Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or A Cinderella Story for the last time!

* * *

Sasuke opened a medium sized box containing memories of his mother. He picked up a baseball glove. It's the glove that his mother used to pitch with when she and Sasuke played one-on-one with each other. He threw the glove to the side of the box and then picked up a photo frame that had a picture of him when he was younger with his mom. Sasuke smiled at the picture and then placed the photo frame carefully on top of the glove. Sasuke then picked up a book that his mother used to read to him to make Sasuke fall asleep. Sasuke frowned at the book and angrily threw the book away from him.

The next day, Sasuke was walking through the school hall, going to his next class. Everybody in the hallway was laughing at him until they had to keep walking to their next class. Naruto walked into the same hall that Sasuke was walking through and he stopped when he saw Sasuke past him. Sakura walked up to Naruto and looked at Sasuke too. "People like him don't belong in our world, Naruto," Sakura told Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura and just walked away from her.

Sasuke continued walking down the hallway, still being laughed at and made fun of.

* * *

Sasuke was cleaning the diner floors to get some marks off of them. When Sasuke wanted to stand up, he grabbed the closest chair and started getting up. With his bad luck, he fell back to the floor because of the skates. He took off the skates and then continued washing the floors again.

Anko came from behind the counter and watched Sasuke for a little bit. She then had put her hands on her hip, looking disappointed. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked with concern and disappointment.

Sasuke stopped cleaning and looked at Anko. "I'm trying to get these floors clean," Sasuke answered sadly while looking back down at the floors and continued cleaning them.

Anko walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, sweetie, get up," she said while helping Sasuke up. When Sasuke was fully up, Anko looked even more concerned. "What I meant is, what are you doing with your life?"

"I'm diner boy. I'm doing what diner boy's do, Anko," Sasuke answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Baby, what's gotten into you? You don't even realize how blessed you are," Anko said, not believing what Sasuke just said. She then turned towards to the back of the counter and is pointing at Ibiki and Tori, "look, you've got a whole family behind you." Anko then smiled at Sasuke, "We have faith in you. And you gotta have faith in yourself." Sasuke nodded and smiled at Anko.

Just then Ino and Temari entered the diner. Ino slammed the door closed, causing the clock to fall along with some of the wallpaper. Sasuke turned around and couldn't believe what just happened. Anko glared at the twins. When Sasuke looked at the wall, he remembered the words that were on there before Orochimaru covered them up. He read the words again, all hope coming back to him. When Orochimaru entered the diner, Temari stuttered at what just happened. "Father! Sasuke just ruined your wall," she said to her dad.

"What?" he asked angrily. Orochimaru then looked at the wall to see if what Temari said was true. "Yes you did. Well, that's coming out of your paycheck," he said in his superior tone. He then went by the register to collect the money. "And cover up those stupid words," he ordered Sasuke.

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game," Sasuke said, reading aloud what wa son the wall. Sasuke smiled at those words.

"All right. I'm off to get some more of Manda's favorite food," Orochimaru said while walking towards the door, Ino and Temari following him. "Sasuke, I need you to clean the pool tonight," he told Sasuke.



"No," Sasuke said in disgust.

The three made a sudden stop and turned so that they are looking at Sasuke. "Excuse me?" Orochimaru said in his I'm-Better-And-Stronger-Than-You tone.

"You heard me. I quit," Sasuke said in a rude tone, "I quit this job. I quit your family. And I'm moving out."

Orochimaru began to laugh at what Sasuke said. Ino and Temari began laughing shortly after. "Oh, and where are you gonna live?" Orochimaru asked, slowly stopped laughing.

"With me," Anko said while walking up to Sasuke.

"You can't just walk out on me," Orochimaru told Sasuke in his superior tone again. Ino and Temari agreed with him.

"You know what, Orochimaru? You can mess with your hair, your nose, and your face and you can even mess with my mom's diner. But, you're through messing with me," Sasuke said in his angry tone, his Uchiha pride slowly coming back to him. He then walked past Orochimaru.

"Wait up, Sasuke," Anko told Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and turned around, waiting for Anko.

"You take one more step, and you're fired," Orochimaru angrily told Anko.

Anko then put her hands on her hips and gave Orochimaru a disgusted look. "Oh, no, that won't be necessary because I quit too. And you know what? The only reason I put up with you all these years is because of that boy," Anko said, pointing towards Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Anko and smirked at Orochimaru. "Now that he's free, nothing is gonna stop me from kicking your butt," Anko told Orochimaru while getting ready to hit him.

Orochimaru started to get scared at Anko's threat, knowing that she will do it. "Come on, no. Not my face. It's much better than the girls'. Go for the girls," Orochimaru said in a worried tone while trying to hide behind Ino and Temari.

"Dad!" the two girls said in unison.

Anko was about to hit Orochimaru, but stopped. "Anko? Anko! He's not even worth it," Sasuke told Anko. Anko agreed with Sasuke. She then made a threatening step towards Orochimaru and the girls, who all screamed, and then walked over to Sasuke. The two exited the diner together.

"You know what? I quit too," Tori said.

"Me too," Ibiki said while exiting the kitchen. He then walked towards the door. "See ya," he said and then left the diner.

Right after Ibiki left, everybody in the diner exited and they all gave Orochimaru, Ino, and Temari dirty looks.

* * *

"Orochimaru actually thought you were gonna slug him," Sasuke happily said while unpacking a little bit of his belongings in Anko's living room.

"I was gonna do more than that," Anko said while putting a pillow case on a pillow for Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and laughed a little. "I had no idea that you were that tough."

Anko turned around to look at Sasuke and smiled at hi. "Yeah, but I always knew you were," she told him.

Sasuke dropped his bag and he looked at Anko. "Anko, are you sure this is okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Anko smiled at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sasuke went to Anko and hugged her. When the hug ended, Sasuke sat down at a chair in the living room and leaned in it. "I haven't felt this much at home in such a long time," Sasuke told Anko.

"I'm sure," she said while sitting down on her coffee table," Compared to the Aadams Family." Sasuke smiled and was in a deep thought. "What's on your mind?" Anko asked with a smile.

"I have to do something tonight," he answered with a smile, "Don't wait up for me, okay?"

* * *

"Welcome to the start of tonight's game between the Sound Sneaky Snakes and Konoha Fighting Dreamers!" the announcer of the game said to the crowd. Everybody was cheering for Konoha's team captain, Naruto. The cheerleaders were doing their routines to entertain the crowd. "Big welcome to all the alumni to tonight's 38th annual homecoming game!"

In the boy's locker room, the football players were getting ready for the game. Sasuke entered the room and started searching for Naruto. Some of the guys either laughed or glared at Sasuke for being the locker room. Sasuke just ignored them al and continued looking for Naruto.

When Sasuke finally found Naruto, he glared at him and walked towards him. When he was by Naruto, Naruto looked up and was shocked. "Sasuke," he said while standing up from a bench he was sitting on, "okay, I know you think I'm just some…"

"Coward? Phony?" Sasuke angrily interrupted Naruto.

"Okay, just listen," Naruto told Sasuke nervously.

"No, you listen," Sasuke shouted at Naruto, "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody." There was a silence in the locker room. "Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I came to tell you I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But, I'm not anymore. And the thing is, I don't care what people think about me because I believe in myself. And I know that thigs are gonna be okay. But, even though I have no family and no job and no money for college, it's you I feel sorry for," Sasuke told Naruto, gaining more of his family's pride.

"Heads up. Five minutes," someone said.

"I'm coming," Naruto shouted while still looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled a small smile, trying not to lose the pride he finally got back. "I know that guy that sent those e-mails is somewhere down inside of you. But, I can't wait for him because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing," Sasuke said, saying the last three words in a stoic tone. He then turned around and walked towards the exit of the locker room.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, but Sasuke ignored him and walked a little faster." Sasuke!" Sasuke just ran out of the locker room, not even looking back at Naruto.

When Sasuke exited the locker room, he started walking down the school hallway until he saw Shino walking towards him.

"Sasuke."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Shino quickened his pace towards Sasuke. "Anko told me where you might be. I thought you could use a friend. Come here," Shino told Sasuke while giving Sasuke a hug. When they ended the hug, Shino smiled. "Sasuke, I'm so proud of you. You did… Your stepdad and Naruto, all in one day. How do you feel?" Shino said happily.

"I'll let you know when I can catch my breath," Sasuke told Shino. He then looked up at Shino and smiled a genuine smile, "Let's do something tonight.

"Well, I was actually thinking of going to the game," he said in embarrassment, but he quickly went to a smile, "But I understand if you don't wanna do that."

"No, I'll go," Sasuke said reassuringly.

Shino was caught off guard at Sasuke's response. "Really? You'll go to the game?" he asked unbelievably.

Sasuke nodded while thinking for a little bit. "Yeah. I can handle it. It'll be our first and last," he said with a smile that only Shino and Anko can see," And besides, if I don't go, who else is gonna explain the game to you?"

Shino rolled his eyes and agreed with Sasuke. Sasuke laughed at Shino's reaction, who just smiled. Sasuke then pulled Shino's arm and the two walked towards the exit the building to go to the football game. Sasuke looked at Shino and smiled at him. "I like what your wearing. What characters are you today?"

"Myself," Shino simply answered.

"I think it's your best look," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you."

Back at the game, all of the students, teachers, cheerleaders, ect. were waiting for the game to begin. Everybody was cheering with excitement for the game to begin.

"Come on, everybody. Weren't they great? Let's hear it for them," the announcer said to the crowd, "Let's give our cheerleaders a big hand. Make some noise!"

"Naruto and I are almost back together. It isn't official or anything, but it's on," Sakura told Hinata and Tayuya with such happiness. The three girls giggled and the two congratulated Sakura.

Meanwhile in the bleachers, Shino and Sasuke were trying to find seats. Shino found one for both of them and then lead Sasuke to them. The two sat down seconds before the game started.

"Okay, everybody. Get ready 'cause here they come," the announcer said to everybody. Everybody in the crowd screamed. "The defending regional conference champions, your very own Fighting Dreamers!"

All of Konoha's football players came running onto the field. The crowd was screaming Naruto's name. Naruto ignored the crowd and went to the field. He then started doing some practice throws with two teammates. When Naruto was about to pass the ball, he looked in the crowd and was shocked to have found Sasuke in it.

"Naruto," someone shouted not too far away. Naruto turned around to see his aunt right behind him. She put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "All right, hon. This is the big one, all right? You stay focused and win it. Everybody is counting on you, all right?" Tsunade said very seriously, but gentle and the same time. Someone called Tsunade and she then walked over to the said person.

Naruto turned back around in deep thought. He then passed the football at a teammate. A few seconds after, he looked in the crowd at Sasuke, who looked back at him.

* * *

It was an hour into the game and Naruto kicked the football to the other team's goal post.

There were passes made and throw caught. There were tons of physical contact made. The cheerleaders were doing their routines to keep the Konoha football players keep focuse. Everybody in the crowd was cheering for Naruto. Most of the girls were saying their undying love for him since he was single. Sasuke was watching the game, not feeling the spirit of the game at all.

There was nine seconds of the game left with Sound in the lead by four. Everybody was giving the football players inspiration to score the winning touchdown. The whole crowd was chanting Naruto's name to score that winning point.

Sasuke was looking around, feeling quite uneasy. Sasuke them looked at Shino unhappily. "Shino, I thought I could handle this, but I really can't. I'm goona go."

Shino frowned at Sasuke and looked around too. He then smiled at his friend. "You know what? I'll tell you how it is, okay?" Sasuke nodded and smiled. He then started walking from his spot toward the aisle.

Naruto was looking at his aunt and his coach, who were telling him to do quick thinking about the winning touchdown. Naruto nodded, but the stopped automatically when he saw Sasuke leaving his seat. Naruto looked back at his team, who were waiting for a plan. Naruto was thinking for a little bit and nodded. "Sorry, boys," he said while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

Naruto was running to the crowd, looking at Sasuke. He was stopped by a very angry Tsunade. "What are you doing?" she angrily shouted at Naruto.

"I'm out of here," Naruto said with a smile.

"What?" she asked, not believing what Naruto just said, "You're throwing away your dream!"

"No, Tsunade. I'm throwing away your's," Naruto said and then ran towards where Sasuke was, but then stopped by Gaara. "It's your game now. Go get them." Gaara smiled at Naruto, who then continued running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to see what the commotion about Naruto was all about, but was shocked to see Naruto close by. Naruto smiled and ran up the steps towards Sasuke. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked unbelievably.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Naruto answered in one breath. Sasuke smiled and the two leaned towards each other into a kiss. Some people were cheering for the two. Most girls were screaming about Naruto being gay and how unreal this is.

A raindrop landed on Naruto's cheek, who stopped the kiss to see if it was gonna rain. Sasuke looked up too and smiled. It was finally raining. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smiled.

"Sorry I waited for the rain," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke titled his head to the side a little and smiled, "It's okay."

The two the kissed again.

Ino and Temari were close to tears about the site they were seeing. Shino was smiled at Sasuke and looked up at the sky. "You gotta love high school," he said happily. Sakura was mad at Sasuke for stealing her almost-back-together boyfriend. Sasuke was putting his arms around Naruto's neck while still kissing him.

During when the rain was getting heavier, Gaara scored the winning point. "Touchdown! The Fighting Dreamers have won! They've done it! They've won the game!" Everybody of Konoha High was cheering and screaming that they won against Sound High. Sasuke broke the kiss to help congratulate Konoha for winning the game. He then leaned towards Naruto for another kiss, who happily kissed back.

"**So, we won the big game that day. But, what I remembered the most was I got my princess. Prince actually. And a really bad cold. After that, it was like everything fell into place."**

Sasuke was closing a moving box that had some of his stuff that he was gonna take to Anko's house. Sasuke then saw the fairy tale book on the floor and walked to it. He then picked it up and a piece of paper fell from it. He picked that up too and read it. After reading what was on the paper, Sasuke smirked.

"**My mom was right. The fairy tale book did contain something important."**

"Take this one and take the two cars in the front," Sasuke told the policemen.

"Hey! I can pay for those parking tickets!" Orochimaru said while running with his wallet in hand. Ino and Temari followed him.

Sasuke turned around and smirked." Actually, I'm selling your cars, Orochimaru. For college tuition money," he said in a oh-I'm-so-sorry-NOT! tone.

The three looked at Sasuke like he was insane. "What gives you the idea you can sell our cars?" Orochimaru asked in an oh-no-you-didn't tone.

"He owns them," Anko told Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at her and grinned. He then looked back at Orochimaru and smirked. "Exactly. I own them."

"I'm the county district attorney. Have you ever seen this before?" a guy asked Orochimaru while showing him the paper that Sasuke read earlier.

The guy nodded and flipped the paper showing Orochimaru's signature. "Isn't this your signature on the witness line?"

"I have never seen my wife's hidden will before," Orochimaru said while looking at the paper.

The guy folded up the paper and put it on his clipboard. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to come downtown with me, mister," he said while walking towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at everybody in front of him and ran, dropping his wallet. The two officers that was behind the attorney guy ran after Orochimaru.

"**That hidden will stated that the house, the diner, and everything belonged to me. It also turned out that my stepsisters knew where Orochimaru had filed my real acceptance letter."**

"Found it!" Temari said while sticking her hand up from the garbage with the letter.

Ino came up, holding some garbage. She was mad that Temari found the letter instead of her.

"**My mom's diner was restored to it's former glory. And my stepfather made a deal with the DA. He's now working off his debt to society working at Mikoto's."**

Orochimaru is washing the floors on his hands and knees.

"**Under the watchful eye of my new partner."**

Anko came by Orochimaru and smiled at what he was doing. Orochimaru glared at Anko while she walked away. He then tried getting up with the roller skates on, but fell on his butt on the floor.

"**And my stepsisters? They finally put their teamwork to good use."**

Ino and Temari were walking with some cleaning supplies, but tripped over their dad, not knowing he was even there.

"**Naruto's aunt finally came around and got off his Trojan Horse."**

Tsunade smiled at all the costumers and gave them all discounts if they were going to Hiroshima Shudo University.

"**Things even cleared up for Shino."**

Shino was looking at himself in the mirror. His face was full of zits. He then picked up a small tube and opened it. He squeezed a little bit of the cream on his hand and put it all over his face.

Moments later, his face cleared from all the zits.

When the tv turned off, everyone in the library was clapping for Shino.

"**He ended up filming a commercial. And in addition for landing the commercial, Shino also landed a girl."**

Sakura was looking at Shino and leaned against him. Shino looked at her a politely took her off. He then walked up to TenTen and put his hand around waist. (1) The two the walked out of the room together.

"**The small Tokyo Valley was clear and beautiful, the way it only is after a big storm."**

Naruto showed Sasuke his "lost" phone and tried clipping it on Sasuke's shoelace.

"**As for Naruto and me, well, I finally got my phone back."**

Sasuke took the phone from Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

"**We wound up going to Hiroshima Shudo University together and lived happily every after."**

The two got into Sasuke's car. Sasuke then started the car and drove back home.

**At least for now. Hey, I'm only a freshman."**

**THE END!!**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. It's finally done! Now to finish Sasuke and the sequel of the Vampire prince And The Prince, Faith Has Chosen Me. Plus I'm planning on redoing talent Show and the sequel to that one, Revenge Of Sakura. That's be fun (haha). I just need inspiration.

I know it's a weird couple, but hey, it's a couple (haha).

I'm gonna leave now. I need to work on my other stories. You all have been great fans, readers, people (whichever you prefer) and I'm really happy that you all kept up with my slow pace. I hope you all enjoy my other stories. Bye now! I love you all!!


End file.
